


Untitled Poem

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I saw some Rickyl Poetry on here... and it was beautiful.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6047146<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030457</p><p>Poetry is my first love, so I thought I would try to come up with a Rickyl too.<br/>Sorry if I'm stepping on toes, or if I'm unbelievably rubbish at this x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Poem

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm guessing this is a Rick, Daryl, Lori triangle, Staged around the farm.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I don't publish my poetry as it usually so very very personal.
> 
> xx

My broken heart lies bleeding  
Beg it to beat again  
My soul in pieces shattered...  
Where's my sanctuary?

My angel is fallen  
Broken wings hang limply  
And I hear you crying

Why have you done this to yourself?  
Batter down the walls we build  
to protect ourselves from you  
Why have you done this to you again

Blame it on me, my choice, My decision never made  
Blame it on me my sweetheart

Can't you see yourself the way I do?  
lie screaming in your dreams  
I cannot do what you ask of me  
Can't break the ties to her sweet poison

Why have you done this to yourself  
Batter down the walls we build  
to protect ourselves from you  
Why have you done this to you again?  
Blame it on me, my choice, My decision never made  
Blame it on me my sweetheart

Blame it all on me, however wrong you are we believe you  
Blame it on me, I love you both

  


  


  


   



End file.
